The present invention relates to a flavored instant, highly textured nutritional drink which may be formulated as a dry mix which may be mixed with water. In the prior art, powdered beverage concentrates have been described which have contained proteins and sugars derived from cow's milk. Some of these compositions have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,040; U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,278 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,106.
The dry drink mixes of the prior art which have contained both protein and a fruit flavor have not been instantly dispersible in water to form a frothy beverage without the use of a high shear mixing device such as a blender.
The applicant has discovered a dry mix for a nutritional drink which comprises, protein, vitamins, minerals and is instantly dispersible in aqueous liquids such as cold water, fruit juice or vegetable juice and results in a low-fat, highly textured beverage.